With a wave power generator, there is a method of power generation in which, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1, up/down movement of seawater is converted to rotational motion via a mechanical linkage to drive a generator provided in a float.
In addition, Patent Literature 2 discloses power generation performed by combining a vibrator, whose mass changes through injection/extraction of seawater into/from a buoy, with a spring and to make the natural period of the vibrator approach the oscillation period of ocean waves.
{Citation List}
{Patent Literature}
    {PTL 1} Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. Hei 5-164036    {PTL 2} Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2007-297929